Draculaura/merchandise
Draculaura was trademarked on October 23, 2007 and again on September 08, 2008 and her first doll came out in Early July, 2010. As of August 01, 2014, her doll number totals 37 and makes up 11.89% of the entire Monster High doll collection. As a main character, there is a decent variety of other merchandise of her available. Dolls Basic Gloom Beach Dead Tired School's Out Killer Style I :Draculaura wears a long sleeved white fish-net turtleneck under a black short sleeved sweater with dark pink lining and little pink hearts, with a white strip down the middle lined in pink frill. She wears a two layered frilly pink skirt with black lace beneath each layer while one layer is lighter than the other. She also wears fish-net tights under black knee-socks. Her shoes are entirely pink with bow ankle straps and wedge heels engraved with hearts. She wears her hair down with her bangs brushed to the side. She finalizes her look with pink bow-decorated skullette earrings hanging down along her cheek. :The doll comes with a Count Fabulous real-life sized keychain, a real-life sized pink brush and a pink doll stand. :A more detailed version of the outfit was released in the Day at the Maul clothing pack. The keychain was also released as part of the Freaky Ring & Mirror series. Day at the Maul :Draculaura wears a long sleeved white fishnet turtleneck under a black short sleeved sweater with dark pink lining and little pink hearts, with a white strip down the middle lined in pink frill. She wears a two layered frilly pink skirt with black lace beneath each layer while one layer is lighter than the other. She also wears white fish-net tights under black above-the-knee socks, which have dark pink bows on them. Her shoes are pink with bow ankle straps that tie in the back and silver wedge heels engraved with hearts. She wears her hair down with her bangs brushed to the side and a pink heart-shaped barrette to the other side. She finalizes her look with pink bow-decorated white skullette earrings hanging down along her cheeks. :The outfit comes with a pink heart-shaped purse with three pink bows down the center and a black bow strap, a pink drink with a black lid and two pink straws, and two shopping bags, one of M&H and one of XIII. :The outfit was sold in a pack with clothes and accessories for Frankie Stein and accessories for Clawdeen Wolf. Draculaura's clothes were also released in simplified form as part of the 'Killer Style I' line. Dawn of the Dance :Draculaura wears a pink-sparkled, grey, and white-striped strapless dress with pink ruffles at the top and additonal white ruffles below. She wears a pink shawl around her elbows, which is tied in a bow behind her back. Her accessories include a white loose collar with a pink button, a white heart-shaped top hat with a silver band and bow and a black veil, pink heart-and-bead-themed earrings, and white loose manchettes with pink buttons. Her shoes are black with shiny pink heart-shaped inverted heels. Her hair is tied in one ponytail to her left that masks her bangs. She has black eye makeup with pink glitter and black lipstick. :The doll comes with a pink purse in the shape of a bow, a real-life sized black brush and a dark pink doll stand. Published on the back of her box is a diary excerpt. :Draculaura's ''Dawn of the Dance doll has been released exclusively as part of a 3-pack featuring the Dawn of the Dance versions of Clawdeen Wolf and Frankie Stein. Go Monster High Team!!! :Draculaura wears the basic fearleading outfit, with long white mesh sleeves with a pink lining at the wrists and pink fish-net leggings underneath the dress. Her hair is shorter, tied up into two buns that puff out some of her hair. Her eye makeup is a bright pink with silvery-white glitter, her lips are pink, and she has pink skullette earings. She comes with two pom-poms in Monster High colors, a black brush, and a black doll stand. :This doll was only sold in the ToyRus exclusive 3-pack featuring Cleo de Nile and Ghoulia Yelps. School Clubs :The fashion pack includes a light pink skinny-striped shirt with puffy elbow-length sleeves, black suspenders with hot pink puffy capris, and white tights with pink newspaper print designs on it. Her shoes are black ankle boots with pink coloring that resembles the look of gaiters and pink heels. She also wears a little pink reporter's hat with a dark pink lining and a white paper strip. :The outfit comes with a black and pink camera, a black and pink roll film, and a club description. Sweet 1600 :Draculaura wears a black, shoulderless party dress with a metallic pink heart and skullette pattern. The flouncy skirt is accentuated with a layer of bows, frills, and lace around the bottom. She has a pink bow-shaped band around her waist. The top is adorned with a lace shawl, which has a black batwinged heart on it, and a white netted heart stitched over Draculaura's chest. Her shoes have pink wedge heels that are made to look like cake through the appearance of black frosting dripping down the side. The shoes also are decorated with black bows alongside the ankle straps and batwinged hearts on the tips. She has long, pink earrings stylized to read "Sweet" and "1600" and a pink tiara to match that puts her hair into a large poof, with the rest of her hair down and natural, and has pointed bangs. Her eye makeup is two shades of pink with silvery-white sparkles and pink lips. Her heart-shaped beauty mark sports the text "1600" in white writing. :The doll comes with a pink sparkly fanged lips-shaped purse, a black and pink birthday cake with the black dripping frosting, an extra skirt, a coffin-shaped invitation, a real-life sized black brush, a black doll stand, a code to unlock special content at the website, and a real-life sized pink key to unlock the [[Sweet 1600 (app)|''Sweet 1600 app]] on iPhone or iPod Touch. Skull Shores :Draculaura wears a one-piece pink and white striped swimsuit with shorts, displaying sailor accents that include a pink bow tied in the front, a mesh gray accent lined with white on her collarbones, a black sparkly translucent wrap with tiny pink umbrellas, beachballs, and suns on it, and pink sandals with anchors for the heels and rope-like straps that meet at a small heart in the front. Her hair is pulled back into a high ponytail with pointed bangs and two chunks of hair hanging down on both sides of her face. Her eye makeup is bright pink with white glitter and her lipstick is pink. Accessories include a pair of pink anchor earrings, a pink anchor chain bracelet, and a tiny white sailor hat with "MH" written on the top. The doll comes with a pink flower glass of tomato juice with a white umbrella and straw, a teal brush and stand, and a map of Skull Shores. This doll has been released twice, first by herself and re-released in the Target exclusive Skull Shores 5-pack. There are notable differences between both dolls: the exclusive doll has a pink stripe on her sailor hat, lighter brown eyebrows, wider eyes, darker pink lipstick, and she's smiling with her mouth opened instead of closed. The re-release doesn't come with the stand, brush, card, or drink. Ghouls Rule :For Halloween, Draculaura wears a pink spider-webbed collared dress with black corset styled ties across the dip of the collar. The blouse is white and ribbed, with black fishnet sleeves that go to her elbows and trail down. Her skirt is made into 3 layers, one translucent and black with fuzzy black heart-bats, the second a sparkly pink, and the third a pale pink. She also wears pink tights that fade to black at her ankles, gray translucent shoes with curved black heels and a black spiderweb design that have pink on the sides with a heart above it accented with a black corsette design, a translucent cape from her skirt that is black on the back but decorated with pink heart-bats on the inside, and large, intricate spiderweb-like wings that fade from black to pink making a black corset on her back that meets on a pink bow. Her hair is permed and large, mostly black and filled with black tinsel with a only a separated portion containing her signature pink highlights, and her eye makeup is pink covered with a black spiderweb design and her lips are a bright pink. She also wears thick pink earrings that look like dripping hearts. :Her accessories include a swirly pink mask in a bat shape with black batwings on the top, a pink trick-or-treat bucket with her vampire skullette symbol on the front, a small skeleton with two detachable pink bows, a card with her CGI artwork, and a black brush and stand. Playset: Powder Room :Draculaura wears a black robe decorated with pink heart-bats which is tied at the waste by a pink sash, and black slipper-heels that resemble the heart-bats. Her hair is permed, and pulled up into a ponytail. Her eyeshadow is silver and light pink, and her lips are a shimmery pink with her mouth closed. Depending on location, the doll's bow-shaped earring may be either bright pink or yellow. :Her Powder Room includes a tub, a vanity, a Count Fabulous figurine, and other items synonamous with the bathroom. Scarily Ever After : Draculaura, as Snow Bite, wears a light green ballgown with puff sleeves that extends into the skirt where it cuts off with a dripping effect to reveal a pink skirt decorated with several Skullete themed apples, which has another black translucent layer underneath it. Her shoes are black heels decorated with pink bows, and the heels are made to look like apple stems. She has a large white bow, decorated with pink apples on her waist, and a poison apple hair clip and earrings. Her hair no longer contains her signature pink streaks, rather the pink being on the underside of her ebony hair, and her makeup consists of lime green eyeshadow and deep red lipstick.Her accessories include a purse styled to look a green, poisoned Skullete apple, the Scary Tale booklet of Snow Bite, a black stand, and a brush of like color. Dot Dead Gorgeous :An exclusive Dot Dead Gorgeous Doll set to Walmart includes a Draculaura doll sporting a pink top that stays in place thanks to a black bow that wraps around her neck, white lace adorns the top of the dress, which is patterned with white hearts and black dots. She also wears a pink Victorian style short skirt patterned with love hearts, pink and black dots and skullettes. Her hair is pulled back into a ponytail, her earrings are tiny pink bow shaped earrings, and her shoes are pink & black pumps which are styled somewhat after bleeding hearts. She also comes with a pink and black icoffin. This set also includes Abbey Bominable and Ghoulia Yelps. Playset: Roadster :A JC Penny's exclusive re-release of the 1600 Roadster contains an exclusive Draculaura doll. She wears a dress with the same pattern has her Sweet 1600 dress, but in a different style. The dress is slimmer, and contains a translucent fabric along the hem and along the top with a pink bow on her neck. Her hair is flipped up, and she contains the same glasses as her Gloom Beach doll. Her shoes are black recasts of Lagoona's School's Out shoes. Playset: Coffin Bean :A second release of the Coffin Bean playset exclusive to Costco includes an exclusive Draculaura doll. She wears a pink blouse with vertical dark pink stripes and a pink bow on the chest, a black skirt with pink bat and stripe decorations and black tulle on the ends, and her shoes are bright pink heels that resemble the Killer Style and Day at the Maul shoes. She accessorizes with pink skullette earrings. Her hair is pulled into a ponytail and kept slightly to the side, and her eye makeup is bright pink, as well as her lips. Her eyes aren't as wide as previously released Draculaura dolls and her mouth is closed, showing only her fangs. Picture Day : For her fearbook picture, Draculaura wears a sailor style top with a black-over-white net design with a black collar lined with white lace, a pink bow across her chest, and a pink skirt with black Victorian-esque designs and tulle across the bottom. Her shoes are black, knee-length wedges that tie like ballet shoes with a black bow in the back, and with white skullette designs at the end of the straps. Her hair is down, save for two small buns of either side of her head, and she wear a pink Alice bow in her hair. She accessorizes with two pink locket-styled earrings with white skull and crossbones designs, and a pink heart-shaped purse with two black bats on it. Her makeup consists of dark black and pink eyeshadow and bright pink lipstick. She comes with a life-sized fearbook, a doll sized pink binder with a Victorian-esque desgin, and a black brush and stand. Scaris: City of Frights : Draculaura wears a shoulderless hot pink shirt with black spider web chandelier designs and black elbow-length sleeves; a pastel pink denim miniskirt with printed pink and black stitching, trimmed with black tulle at the bottom. Her accessories include pink bleeding heart earrings, simple black wedges, and a two-toned round pink handbag with stitching on the edge, a bow and her skulette on the front. She has fading pink and glittery white eyeshadow, hot pink lipstick and her lips are closed. Her hair and bangs are curled and styled in a low side ponytail. To Howl For :Following the pattern of the fashion packs being inspired by the characters monster home, we can assume Draculaura's outfit is inspired by Transylvania. Draculaura wears a sundress with baby pink lace straps and lace flounce at the hem. The dress is black with vertical stripes of pink skullettes, crossbones, bows and hearts, and is accentuated by a hot pink bow at the neckline. Her accessories are all recoloured from previously used accessories: a pink top hat from her 'Dawn of the Dance' doll, her 'Dawn of the Dance' shoes which are now pink with black soles, and Howleen's pink and black 'Campus Stroll' bangles. Make a Splash :Draculaura wears a black and white stripe distorted pattern on her strapless swimsuit, which is printed with pink outlines of bats. Around her waist is a translucent plastic pink belt. Around her neck are some signature pink ruffles which go from her neck to the belt. She also has pink fabric across the hem of the legs. Her shoes are a light carnation pink and are literally dripping. She carries a pink purse which is rectangular like a satchel, patterned with cobwebs and zigzags. She again comes with her SPF 500 which is now pink with a darker pink heart label on. She has a pair of sunglasses which have lenses that are akin to bat wings, and are translucent pink. Her towel carries the same design as her swimsuit. Her lipstick is bright pink while her eye make-up is light pink and dark grey. Her hair is tied into two small bunches which are flipped at the ends, with prominent streaks of pink, especially in the bangs, where it is almost all pink compared to her other dolls. 13 Wishes - Haunt the Casbah :Draculaura wears a black hi-low hem dress with pink skulletes down the sides and the bodice tied a styled to resemble a corset with pink ribbons, the straps are pink with black spiderwebs and run down the sides of her dress. Her skirt comes in two layers, one a pink skirt with black bat winged hearts and spiderweb hearts patterned on it, the other a dark pink and black mesh skirt. Her shoes are golden sandals with pink spiderweb straps. She accessories with golden jewelry, including a bat necklace, 2 spiderweb cufflets, heart earrings and a bat and spiderweb headdress. Her hair is down and the back tied into a high ponytail. She wears light pink eyeshadow and lipstick, and her signature heart is now gold. Her sole accessory is a translucent pink lantern, adorned with scorpion motifs much like the other Haunt the Casbah dolls. Playset: Die-ner Music Festival :For her music festival date with Clawd, Draculaura sports a bright pink dress under a pink sheer layer with pink bat wing skullettes and a black long-sleeved sheer top. She also wears a black belt styled to look like bat wings, and pink earrings styled in the same respect. Her shoes are pink wedges with cut out hearts in the wedge part of the heel and a bow on top. Her makeup is pale pink and her hair is tied back into a high ponytail. Like all the other dolls in the same line, she also wears a V.I.M. pass around her neck. I Heart Shoes :Draculaura wears a bright yellow top, and a pink high-waisted knee length skirt with Victorian patterns such as bats, spiderwebs and flowers and four black buttons along the top. She also wears a plaid black, white and pink shawl with white lace trim and black recasts of her Gloom Beach sunglasses. Her hands are painted and styled to look like white gloves. She comes with 2 pairs of earrings, her Picture Day earrings and yellow recasts of her Killer Style ones. Also, as with the line's signature she comes with 4 pairs of shoes. The pair she's boxed wearing are black recasts of her Killer Style shoes, and she comes with pink recasts of her Dawn of the Dance shoes, yellow recasts of her Scaris shoes, and a lighter pink recast of her Dot Dead Gorgeous shoes. She comes with a black purse (Scaris recast) with her skullete on it, and a cardboard shopping bag. Her hair is tied into a low side ponytail and her makeup is pale pink. Art Class Frights, Camera, Action! - Black Carpet Sweet Screams Creepateria Freaky Fusion - Freaky Fusions Playset: The Draculocker Freaky Fusion - Save Frankie! Monster Exchange Haunted - Getting Ghostly Classroom :Draculaura wears a black and pink Victorian dress with her hair down and parted. :Despite being announced with the other ''Classroom dolls, Draculaura was not released with them and to this day there is no word on a release. It is possible the doll has been cancelled, but such would not be a confirmed fact. Logically, if the doll will be or would have been released, it will or would have come with a locker, a little journal and a pen, and two or so items. Also included will or would be a real-life sized brush, real-life sized stickers, a doll stand, and a survival guide on Drama. Playsets Costumes Merchandise Friends *'Release:' Early July, 2010 *'Assortment number:' T1398 *'Model number:' T1400 Apptivity Category:Friends Category:2010 dolls Category:2011 dolls Category:2012 dolls Category:2013 dolls Category:2014 dolls Category:Basic Category:Gloom Beach Category:Dead Tired Category:School's Out Category:Killer Style I Category:Day at the Maul Category:Dawn of the Dance Category:Go Monster High Team!!! Category:School Clubs Category:Sweet 1600 Category:Skull Shores Category:Ghouls Rule Category:Scarily Ever After Category:Dot Dead Gorgeous Category:Picture Day Category:Scaris: City of Frights Category:To Howl For Category:Make a Splash Category:13 Wishes - Haunt the Casbah Category:Music Festival Category:I Heart Shoes Category:Art Class Category:Frights, Camera, Action! - Black Carpet Category:Sweet Screams Category:Creepateria Category:Freaky Fusion - Freaky Fusions Category:Freaky Fusion - Save Frankie! Category:Monster Exchange Category:Haunted - Getting Ghostly